Camping Disaster!
by edwardlover915
Summary: Quil and Claire at age 15 decide to go camping... What could possibly go wrong? Apparently WAY more then they expected.
1. Getting There

**Hey Ya'll. This is my first Fan Fic, and its gonna get really good and funny/ romantical but I have to start somewhere! The first chapter can't really be humorous, but next chapter will. I have it all played out in my head, but feel free to comment However you want.**

**BTW: This is a love/ comedy story about Quil and Claire when they get older. Give it a chance, because I was voted "Most likely to aspire to be a writer" in school. This WILL get good.**

Woah. That's all I could think today during school. My mind, cluttered with thoughts, many which I shouldn't even be having, racked my brain like a library shelf. I couldn't think.

It was Claire. Today, Claire chose to wear a very inappropriate skirt. All the guys at school were looking at her. _MY _Claire. It was torture.

Her long slim legs were creamy and soft, and her face was softer. Her hair was cut into an emo-preppy look, reminding me of Paramore's lead singer. It made her look even more attractive than before.

"Hey dweeb." She teased as he got in my car. "Whats on the agenda for today?"

"Well, first you gotta do your homework. Then, I figured we could go have a campout like when you were little, up in that mountain place I use to take you too."

When Claire was younger, I would take her to Bear Rocks, a campground that nobody ever went to. It was pretty quiet.

"Oh my god yay! I have no homework this weekend so we can go now! Do you want me to get my stuff?" she asked.

"No, no I packed it for you. Were all set to go. Do you wanna leave now?"

"Yeah, let's hurry. I can't wait!"

The car ride was very long, especially since Claire decided to sit in the back to have more time to get a jump start on Tuesday's reading assignment. I focused on the road, even though her vanilla perfume kept making me want to look back…

Reading took the whole car ride, which made me angry considering I really wanted an excuse to look at her. Her mother was too strict with dating rules, and dating was the one thing I really wanted to jump forward to. I always thought Claire wanted me too, in a more then friendly way. Sometimes I would catch her staring at me, which was flattering but weird at the same time. Technically, I was 22 and Claire was 15. I went about daily life as a 17 year old, and I guess that was a pretty normal age range. But _no…_ Claire's mom was too strict.

I pulled the car into a deserted parking lot, which looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The Bear Rocks campground was basically a self- serve kinda place. There were no rangers, no admission fee, and only one communal toilet. A good place to be alone, or with that special someone…

"Can I get out of the car now?" she asked, annoyed. "You've been daydreaming for 15 minutes now."

"Oh, sorry. Help me set up the tents."

We walked towards the campground, which was eye-sight distance from the car. I put up my manly tent, while Claire got her old Barbie tent. No way would I sleep in there. Once everything was set up, I locked the car, for fear bears would get into my stash of X-tra Cheddar Flavor Blasted Goldfish for later. They were Claire's favorite snack. She liked them better than smores.

"Hey dweeb, let's go get some firewood. I'm starving, and the sooner you cook, the sooner I won't be hungry."

"I like your logic" I explained. "Very easy to understand."

"Yeah, good for a retard like yourself."

She playfully punched me in the arm. I pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her head, which according to Claire's mom, was allowable.

"C'mon. Let's get this done before I die." She said.

And so we walked off into the woods.


	2. Authors Note!

**Hey Ya'll!**

**The next chapter will be up in a couple of days…**

**But I really need ya'll to review!!!**

**Please tell me what you think of the beginning of the story, and if you don't like it keep reading on until the next chapter because it's gonna get a lot funnier… **

**I just have a lot do do.**

**A LIST OF MY AVERAGE DAY AS OF OCTOBER 30, 2008**

**6 am- wake up**

**7am-drive to school**

**8 am- school starts**

**2:45 pm- school ends**

**3:15 pm- play practice**

**6 pm- play practice ends**

**7 pm- dinner**

**7:30 pm- homework**

**9:00 pm- sleep! I cherish sleep. I go to bed as early as I can.**

**AND THEN… I DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!**

**BTW… I have three crazy little sisters who wake me up early on the weekends!**

**Lack of sleep is a downer.**

**KEEP READING, The next chapter will be up soon! Feel free to aim me after 7 pm (eastern time) My AIM is on my page.**

**MUAH! 3 Allie**


	3. Not Enough

When we got back to the campsite, Claire had an armload of sticks that probably weighed more than she did. There was an awful smell, but I figured that was just me, being a werewolf and all.

"What the hell is that smell?" Claire asked. "Did you forget to shower again?"

"No… I showered…" Um. How could I put this so she wouldn't get all weird on me? "I showered four days ago." Lie.

"Well anyways, I'm fucking hungry s lets cook."

"Hey, hey child. No profanity in my presence."

"Child?" She looked amused. "Quil, if you keep up with that I'll kick you where it counts."

I walked up to her slowly, and tilted her chin up. Our faces were inches apart. "I'd like to see you try."

Just as I thought Clair and I would have our first kiss, we heard rustling from my tent.

Claire gulped. "Quil… I thought you said it was safe up here… what's going on?"

I slowly inched forward to the tent. "You better come out or I'll kick your ass! I have balls of steel! I'm untouchable!" I quickly unzipped the tent and a skunk flew out and hit me under the belt. "Oww!"

"So much for balls of steel…" Claire smirked.

After the recovery, which took all of two seconds, I inspected the tent. There were tiny baby skunks everywhere, and crap all over the place. What the hell?! I must have not zipped the tent.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Furry little fuckers used my tent as their bathroom. Shit! Why didn't I close the tent?" I screamed.

"Hey, Quil calm down."

I was shaking. Shaking so hard. But not because of the fact that my 200 dollar tent was ruined, but that the only other place to sleep was in the Barbie tent. I vowed to myself the day I bought it for Claire our first camping trip, I would never be caught dead in that thing. Camping Barbie?! Why couldn't they just stick to Malibu Barbie? But then I realized I still had the car. I could sleep in my old Volvo!

"Hey Claire, can I have the keys? I'm gonna sleep in the car." Yeah this will be fine. The camping trips not ruined. We can still have fun.

"I don't have them." She gave me a somber face and looked away. She wasn't playing a trick, she wasn't fooling. I had lost the keys.

I sprinted over to the car and checked the front seat. They were in the ignition, waiting. But the door was locked, and there was no way I was shattering the glass to get to them. This car was expensive, even if it was made in the 70's.

Alright. I can handle this. I'm a wolf. I'll just sleep outside. Don't be a pussy, Quil.

"Let's cook, Claire."

Half an hour later our stomachs were full of hot dogs and beans, and Claire and I were sitting by the fire.

"So Claire. How many guys have asked you out this year?" I asked timidly. I really wanted to know, and I also wanted to know who to beat up.

"17. I turned them all down. There's kinda someone I'm already in love with."

Woah. How come I haven't heard of this guy before?!

"Whats his name, Claire?" I asked. "I need to know who to beat up."

"That probably wouldn't be the best idea, since you would just hurt _yourself_."

Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. I felt like Kelly from shoes and had a dying urge to yell, 'Well you know what bitch? FUCK YOU!' While crazy fire dancers twirled around me. But I didn't, since I would only hurt her feelings.

Not that I didn't feel the exact same way, but Claire's mom had said no sexual _anything_ until she was of legal age. Damn. There went sex.

And then it started raining. No, pouring to be exact. In a matter of seconds, my shirt was completely soaked through. Claire was all wet too, so I didn't feel alone.

No way was I sleeping out here.

"Quil hurry! Get in my tent! Its waterproofed, remember?"

I remembered. When Claire was eleven, a rainstorm happened that was triple the size of this. Her tent got soaked and took two weeks to air out. Wt waterproofed it after that.

We ran in and zipped it up as fast as we could. And, to make matters worse, the temperature started dropping.

"Hurry! Change clothes so you won't freeze!" I yelled over the storm.

I striped down to my boxers, not that Claire hadn't seen that before. She's caught a glimpse of everything, watching me phase.

She pulled on her bag and pulled the things out that I had brought for her. Her face deepend 15 shades of red.

"Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"What was on your mind when you picked out my clothes?"

"Oh shut up, Claire. I don't care if they don't match. I watched you play Barbie dress up when you were younger and you'd wear your dad's outfit and be 'Ken.' Just change."

Her face depend another 5 shades of red.

"No, I mean what possessed you to pick this?"

She held up a pair of cheerleading spandex and a lacey push-up bra from Victoria's Secret. Oh my god, what had I done?

"All my other clothes are soaked. These were in a plastic bag." She confessed.

"Umm…" Um was right. What the hell?! "Just put them on. You can use the blanket.

I turned away while Claire changed. Wow, I could be an idiot. What was wrong with me? Lingerie? I'm retarded. Retarded of the year award goes to Quil.

"I'm done."

I turned and quickly regretted it. I could see everything, and all of her wanted me to see it. Every inch of her body, laid out for me. It was heaven, and it was hell. I wanted in, but I wanted out. She was mine, and she wasn't. And then a thought crossed my mind. How many guys had seen this before? That thought made me shake.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Answer one question."

"Sure."

Sigh. "Are you a... um… virgin?"

She blushed.

"Of course, Quil. I'm saving myself for _the one_."

Hint Hint. She had already said I was the one. Awkward.

"Uh… ok Claire. Let's go to sleep now." That closed the conversation.

I laid out the portable mattress and covered us with the blanket. Then I kissed her on the head like every other night, and laid down.

"Hey Quil?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at me seductively, and brought her face as close as it could go without touching. Her breath was inviting and warm. She licked her lips, ever so slightly touching mine in the process. She was lying on top of me, so I could feel every contour of her perfect body, shaking with excitement.

"I don't think kissing me on the head is going to work for me anymore."


	4. Here It Goes

**I hope you liked the last chapter! I worked hard on it… that's probably as risqué as it will get. Hope you had a good Halloween!**

**MUAH! Allie**

… Wow. As much as I wanted Claire, this was too much. But god, I wanted her bad. Every part of her body wanted me too. And as my internal battle went on, she just waited, laying on top of me and tracing my hip with her finger. She smelled so great, a vanilla-rose perfume that was intoxicating. Us being practically naked didn't help the situation, either. Everything about Claire invited me in. This would be hard…

"Claire…" I moaned. Not in a pleasure-filled way, but an aggravated way.

She brought her lips to my ear. "What Quil?"She answered seductively. "You don't want me?"

I sat her up and put her next to me.

"No, Claire. It's the exact opposite. I'm completely turned on, but your mom will blow a fuse is she knew what we'd done." I stated matter-of-factly.

She pouted.

"All I wanted to do is kiss you. But seeing as you don't want me to, I guess I'll just go kiss Spencer, or Riley, or Hunter. They totally would be thrilled to death if I kissed them."

That got me fuming. Spencer, Riley, and Hunter were all boys who Claire would have dated if I wasn't in the picture. They had all put the moves on Claire before, and seeing as she was too young to be with me, she obliged. She learned all her moves from those boys.

"Claire. That's not fair."

"You can have it either way." She whispered. "You get to pick."

"Claire… I… I…"

"Fine then."

And so she stood up putting her ass right in my face, (talk about a low blow) and walked out, crying. How could she do this to me? I wanted her! I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to have sex with her. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to die, _with her_! Why could she not see that! Couldn't she wait until she was allowed? Why did she have to put this on me? Claire was never like this, ever. She always did as she was told. Maybe she had it all bottled up inside for so long she couldn't take it anymore. All I could feel was anguish.

I must have sat for hours, or maybe it was minutes.

Where was Claire?

~ Page Break ~

I walked outside at around 3 in the morning. I saw her footprints leading to Bear Cave, the cave that supposedly held all the bears. I've checked it out with her before. There were no bears.

As I walked in, I saw her sleeping. Her cheeks were stained with mascara from the crying. Poor Claire. I felt bad.

CRACK!

Shit! I stepped on a branch.

"Who's there? Quil? If that's you I want you to go away." She stated harshly.

I proceeded walking without a response. I stopped in front of her, cocked my head to the side, and sat down. She started shivering.

"Come here."

She crawled onto my lap and I started rubbing her back. Being a werewolf and all, I could warm her up in no time. She never even needed a coat.

She started crying again, harder than before. I hated to see her in pain.

"Quil… w-why co-couldn't you… have just…" she blubbered.

"Shh… calm down."

I waited for the flow of tears to decrease and then spoke when she was only whimpering.

"Claire, you know I love you. More than my own life. More than anything."

"T-then what's t-the problem?" she asked.

What was the problem anymore? Nobody was here, nobody could find out, and nobody would ever tell. We were free to do as we pleased.

I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Claire, I pick option one. Don't go off with those other guys. I love you." I said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then show me." She whispered passionately.

Well, after all those years of trying to make her wait, it would be broken.


	5. Authors Note

**Hello People!**

**Sorry I haven't had time to write…**

**It's production week for my play, and the election just happened (Sorry McCain fans, really, I truly am) and I'm tired all the time.**

**The next chapter will probably be up Saturday… yeah. I don't have to do anything that morning. Ok. Expect it then.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**MUAH! Allie**


	6. Feeling Faint

**Hey Ya'll!**

**Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!**

Claire was actually a great kisser. I couldn't believe I'd been missing out on all of this! She knew all of the right tricks to make everything better… I wonder if she just learned from a magazine or from Riley, Hunter, and Spencer. The thought made me shudder…

"Quil…" she said between kissing me. "Quil, that tickles!"

What? I wasn't even touching her.

"Quil cut it out. You know my legs are the most ticklish out of everything." She exclaimed.

"Claire I'm not touching your leg." I quipped.

"Then who is?" she asked.

Suddenly, glowing yellow eyes stared at me from across the room. Claire looked at my puzzled face and turned. I saw her go into shock and then quickly recover.

"Quil… w-whats t-that?"

"I don't know… I think we should leave though. I t could be rabid, or something…" I exclaimed.

We got up and started walking, the creature following us the whole time out of the cave.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "It b-bit m-me…"

Claire fell down in a rush of pain, hitting her head on the ground. We were halfway out of the shadows, so I couldn't see what the creature was. Then suddenly, it crawled out of the cave.

"Aww, it's just a bunny, Quil!" Claire said. "Look, it's leg is hurt. We should take him back. I'll call you nibbles. Isn't that right my nibbley-wibbley?"

As Claire cooed to her newfound pet, I had a bigger problem. Claire's leg was spewing blood, and her face was losing color. Even though it was just a bunny bite, I couldn't keep from wondering, how long did she have left?

**This was an anonymous reviewers idea… tell me if it's lame! Oh, please review!!! I need to know if you like it or not!**

**MUAH! Allie**


End file.
